These Old Souls
by The-Lady-Smaell
Summary: *AU Future-verse* Time changes many things but there will always be those with the thirst for power and the Seireitei may once again be plunged into chaos because of it. *Sorry for sucky summary*
1. Prologue: In Times of Peace

A/N: Uh... Yeah. So this is my first attempt at a 'serious' Bleach story so I'll admit I'm nervous. But Boris just wouldn't relent... Evil plot bunny.

And for the record... This idea was conceived just after the release of Bleach 495 so I'm not taking anything beyond that into consideration. So this is officially being classed as an AU Fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Bleach characters, they belong to Kubo. Any you don't recognize are probably mine.

Warnings: Future AU-verse, violence, swearing and plot twists galore.

These Old Souls

Prologue: In Times of Peace

Two men walked side by side down the pristine white streets chatting amicably and seemingly care free. Both were easily recognizable the lurid pink kimono and pure white hair a well known and never unwelcome sight within in the walls of the Seireitei, however infrequent it may have been in recent times.

Kyōraku Shunsui turned to his oldest friend and tilted his straw hat down over his eyes, a subconscious sign of his discomfort.

"So what do the stiff necks want with you this time?" He asked, merely out of formality.

Ukitake Jūshirō chuckled lightly and waved his hand in a blasé gesture.

"The same thing they always want my friend, their own way."

Shunsui rolled his eyes at the cryptically vague statement and adjusted his kimono.

"Is it to do with the academy again Juu?"

The other Captain stopped dead in his tracks and let out a deep sigh, suddenly looking every one and more of his two thousand odd years.

"Indeed it is Shun." He said solemnly.

"Those idiots never give up do they?"

Jūshirō shook his head in exasperation.

"No they don't and if they think their persistent harassment is going to make me change my mind on the matter then they are sorely mistaken."

The dark-haired Captain chuckled to himself and Ukitake turned sharp hazel eyes on his friend.

"What's so funny?"

"Just Central 46's lack of foresight, they really didn't know what they were letting themselves in for when they gave you Yama-Jii's job."

There was a momentary flash of sadness as Ukitake remembered his mentor and predecessor. Then a blush bloomed across pale skin as the white-haired man laughed softly.

"They were expecting a pushover due to my weak constitution..."

"How very wrong they were." The words were accompanied by a smile.

"Indeed, my body may be weak but my will is strong. Something they still haven't gotten through their thick skulls even after ten years."

This caused Shunsui to laugh loudly and he clapped a large hand on his friends' thin shoulder, causing the slightly smaller man to judder from the impact.

"I hope they never do, it's far too entertaining watching you best them in a battle of wills Juu."

Jūshirō just rolled his eyes and brushed the hand off his shoulder in mock affront before continuing onwards toward the Central assembly hall, a smile twitching across his lips. Behind him the dark-haired man tucked his hands into the sleeves of his haori still smirking and moved quickly to catch up.

After all he had a show to see.

* * *

The main assembly of Central 46 was, to the unacquainted, quite intimidating. However for Jūshirō and Shunsui the place held no fear, none whatsoever. The two of them had been there many, many times both in official and personal capacities causing them to become immune to the sheer _awe inducing splendor_ the office inspired.

With an air of self-assurance and a confidence born of vast experience Ukitake strode into the hall and waited as the representatives began to file in and take their seats. He shot a quick look over his shoulder and spotted Kyōraku lingering in the entryway wearing a look amusement on his stubbled face. The white-haired man flashed his friend a quick grin before turning back to the assembly at full attention.

"Captain-Commander Ukitake you are aware why you have been brought before us today, once again?" The lazy exasperated drawl echoed through the chamber.

Jūshirō didn't let a flicker of emotion cross his face as he answered politely.

"I am."

"Then you have finally come to answer for you decidedly unprofessional reluctance toward our proposal?"

Ukitake saw the barb for what it was and steadfastly ignored it; such petty words from them had long ceased to bother him. Instead he flashed the congregation a charming smile.

"There has been no reluctance on my part esteemed members, I have already told you that I abhor that monstrosity you call a proposal and there is no way that I am letting it within 500 miles of the academy. It would be a betrayal of everything Yamamoto-Sensei stood for."

Even though he was smiling the white-haired man's voice was tinged with a coolness that would have set even the most battle-hardened of opponents on edge. From his perch at the entryway Shunsui smiled to himself watching his friend systematically pick apart every argument that was thrown at him with practiced skill and ease.

Once again they had underestimated Jūshirō. He had come fully prepared for their complaints and deftly dealt with them leaving the council members seething with their own frustration and inadequacy.

Finally the tension snapped as one of the more prominent members lost their cool and launched a verbal attack.

"Ukitake you are a damned fool can you not see the benefits this stream-lining will provide! Why waste your time training _trash_?"

Hazel eyes narrowed dangerously and reiatsu that felt like a sea breeze enveloped the entire room.

"And what will this 'stream-lining' achieve?" The voice was barely above a whisper but it _demanded _attention "Nothing except segregating the Seireitei once again! After so much strife and hardship that is simply _not _acceptable. We have survived wars, enemies determined to tear us down and after all _that _you want to drive a wedge between our people?"

There was uproar in the chamber. Left and right the members of Central 46 were making their displeasure known, the noise all too soon becoming a deafening hubbub of bad feeling and in the centre of it stood Jūshirō, weathering the malice like a cliff weathers the storm.

Eventually the main speaker managed to restore order and directly spoke to Ukitake, the anger in his voice unmistakable.

"You forget your place _Captain_-_Commander_."

The white-haired man turned his gaze upwards eyes hard like granite.

"Again you are mistaken, I know my place... Between the people of the Seireitei and Rukongai districts and bigots like you."

There was a splutter of outrage from the main speaker as he stared down from his perch among the coliseum like seats. Even though Jūshirō couldn't see the man's face he could feel the bristling anger matching his own.

"This council instigates the will of the _Soul King_ are you so arrogant and full of self-importance that you would go against your ruler?"

Head held high the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 addressed the council.

"I do not for one second believe anyone in this room truly embodies the will of the Soul King and any ruler who would so haphazardly discard the well being of their subjects in favor of elitist nonsense is a ruler I do not wish to serve."

Again the room erupted into chaos and Shunsui stepped from his hiding place to stand next to his friend. He gave a stern gaze at the gathered members, who continued to hiss venomously at Ukitake and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a nod.

"Silence!"

The whole room fell quiet as the usually laid back man took a stand, his usual lazy grin slipping back onto his face though his eyes remained steely.

"Yare, yare… You people were making such a racket it was spoiling my good mood."

Forty six pairs of eyes fixed on the flamboyant Captain, a mixture of shock and horror at his audacity crossing each of their hidden faces.

"Do you have a point you wish to raise Captain Kyōraku?"

A dark brow rose as Shunsui tilted his hat back and flashed them a vicious smile.

"Not a point as such, more of a statement..."

"A statement?" The speaker sounded confused.

"Yes... A statement and I'm fairly sure I represent the majority of my colleagues when I say we stand by the Captain-Commander on this issue. So unless you want an angry mob of Captain's hammering on your doorstep I suggest you back down over the issue at hand."

In the silence that followed you could have heard a pin drop.

Jūshirō gawked at his friend's unusual bluntness and was still in shock as the dark-haired Shinigami ushered him out of the assembly hall that had once again erupted into a chaotic mess. Ukitake could still hear the numerous and vehement threats being thrown at their retreating backs but found he truly couldn't care less. He was a capable fighter and quite able to take care of himself, despite what Central 46 or the public may think. Once outside he let out a deep shuddering breath he hadn't realized he was holding and turned grateful eyes up to his best friend.

"Thank you."

Shunsui smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"It's no problem Juu; I didn't like what they were saying to you."

The white-haired commander smiled in return, flicking a few stray strands of hair from his face.

"Although I appreciate you stepping in Shun, did you have to be so blunt?"

Kyōraku shrugged, pushing off from the wall he was leaning against seemingly in a hurry to get away. The other man followed at a casual pace and when they were far enough away the conversation continued.

"They weren't going to listen to reason Juu; it seemed like the only viable option. Plus you looked as if you were going to go Bankai on them and well it would be a pain to find another drinking buddy this late on in life. "

Jūshirō snorted then sighed knowing that his friend was right, he hoped he'd have been able to bring the pig-headed council members around but they were so stuck in their own little world they failed to see the bigger picture.

It was sad really.

"But you didn't have to lie to then Shun."

The Eighth division captain smiled and ruffled the white locks playfully.

"Who said I _was _lying? I'm pretty sure all the other Captain's would agree with you on this... Considering most of them are Rukongai born themselves. That and you have their respect and loyalty Juu... As much as Yama-Jii ever did."

Scowling Ukitake swatted away the hand mussing up his hair, a faint blush crossing his cheeks at the easily given compliment.

"Thank you Shunsui."

"It's not a problem Jūshirō."

The two men walked in silence toward the Eighth's barracks both seemingly lost in their thoughts, the playful banter from earlier forgotten as they contemplated the meeting. There was a lot to think about, worryingly so.

"Do you think we're playing with fire here Shun?" Jūshirō asked honestly.

Kyōraku took a slow, deep breath.

"We're always playing with fire where Central is concerned. I guess were just lucky that we haven't been burned yet."

There was a momentary flicker of something in Ukitake's hazel eyes that the dark-haired captain couldn't quite discern.

"Juu?"

"It's nothing... But I just can't help this feeling that my luck will soon run out."

Again there was that flicker in the white-haired man's eyes and this time he'd caught it clearly, the flicker of troubling knowledge. Shunsui frowned, he knew Jūshirō wouldn't tell him what was wrong until he was ready and he'd just have to wait for the man to open up.

"Don't be ridiculous Juu, you're going to outlast me remember. Don't think like that."

Ukitake smiled but it appeared false and strained.

"I hope you're right Shun... I truly hope you're right."

* * *

A month later found the two old friends perched on top of the Ugendō sharing a bottle of warm sake and enjoying the peaceful night. Things had been hectic and it had been a while since they had been able to talk outside professional means never mind enjoy a quiet drink.

There was a snort of laughter as Shunsui finished the telling of a rather funny story and the two men drained their cups before lying back on the roof to watch the stars.

"Thank you for dragging me away from that hell known as paperwork; I didn't realize how much I needed this."

Hat tilted across most of his face Kyōraku smiled the smile of the slightly inebriated.

"No problem, it's like that human saying... All work and no play make Juu-chan a dull boy."

There was a chuckle followed by a short, soft cough.

"I believe it is make _Jack _a dull boy."

"Jack, Juu... What's the difference really? It's still true."

The pair lapsed into comfortable silence just content laying there watching the world pass by and drinking warm Sake. How long they stayed there was uncertain but when Jūshirō finally sat up they were shrouded in darkness.

"Juu?"

The troubled look was back in Ukitake's eyes.

"Central 46 are up to something."

Shunsui sat up and studied his friend's contemplative form, noting the faint quiver of tension despite the alcohol. The white-haired man bowed his head and closed his eyes, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"I'm not sure what exactly but there is _something _going on, I'm standing in their way and they are not very happy about it."

Grey eyes burned with anger, so this was what had been bothering the other man. He was worried that those bastards were trying to remove him from office.

"Even if you were in their way Juu it would take something spectacular to get you _out _of their way without causing some kind of fuss. It's not as if they'd be able to best you in battle."

There was a faint smile as Jūshirō turned his head to face his friend, the long white locks tumbling over his knees.

"Thanks Shun, I needed to hear that."

The serenity was short lived as from nowhere the alarm sounded.

Both men were instantly aware and alert as a mass of spiritual pressure crashed over the Seireitei. The two Captain's stood feeling their jaws drop and eyes go round as they saw the chaos unfolding across the soul-society.

Garganta, at least twenty of them were opening across various points within the Seireitei, each stuffed to the brim with various hollows and Menos.

"Holy Shit..."

Without another word both men flash-stepped away to their divisions with only a single intention in mind.

The will to fight, to protect what was precious to them.

* * *

They were winning the battle, just barely Shunsui mused but they were winning. They had sustained heavy losses due to the sheer overwhelming numbers of the hollows but they were finally starting to beat them back.

He dodged effortlessly as an Adjuchas level Menos took a swipe at him, curved claws extended and dripping with poison. With practiced ease he dragged the dual blades Katen Kyōkotsu up in a graceful arc and swiftly decapitated the hollow with a single blow. Behind him he sensed Nanao finishing off her own opponent securing the area for the Shinigami.

"Ah Nanao-chan... I see you've finally finished."

The young woman frowned at her Captain's playful tone and adjusted her glasses after resheathing her Zanpaktou.

"All the hollows have been eradicated Captain, what are your orders."

Kyōraku tilted his head and smiled lazily at the serious tone.

"We'll regroup for now and set up a perimeter before moving to assist the other squads."

The dark-haired woman nodded and instantly began conveying the orders to the rest of the squad. Shunsui took the momentary solitude and allowed the playful facade to drop. He didn't like this one bit; it was hard enough to open one Garganta within the Seireitei never mind multiples.

There was definitely something wrong with this whole situation.

His musings were cut short as another wave of reiatsu assaulted their senses and they turned their gazes to the sky. A relatively small opening had appeared over Sōkyoku hill but despite its small size the spirit pressure was more powerful than any of those that had come before it. Shunsui turned to his forces to see them frozen under the crashing pressure.

Vasto Lorde.

The figures emerging from the Garganta were Vasto Lorde.

"Nanao-chan stay here with the squad..."

"But Sir..."

Kyōraku rounded on his lieutenant, eyes full of steely determination.

"No buts! That is an order Ise. I do not want you engaging with those hollows unless _absolutely _necessary."

Nanao took a step back at the harsh tone, eyes wide before nodding dumbly. Shunsui cracked a reassuring smile and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Wait right here for me my sweet Nanao-chan I'll be back before you know it."

And then he was gone, leaving a stunned lieutenant in his wake.

The eighth Captain flash-stepped as fast as he could across the Seireitei but even with his skills he was still a considerable distance away and knew he wouldn't be the first to intercept the powerful hollows.

There was a flare of reiatsu that almost knocked Shunsui backwards out of his flash-step and he felt his heart catch in his throat as he recognized it.

Jūshirō...

The swell of reiatsu continued to grow and the dark-haired man could feel Katen Kyōkotsu cry out in pain, which meant only one thing.

Bankai.

Jūshirō was using his Bankai.

Fear quivered inside Shunsui's breast, there was a reason that Jūshirō never used his Bankai. The sheer release of power was enough to destroy his weakened body, the fact he was doing so now meant that the situation was very desperate indeed.

He pushed onwards praying to every deity that he wouldn't be too late.

The dark-haired man was just approaching the outskirts of the inner-Seireitei when he felt it. Jūshirō's reiatsu suddenly withdrew on itself and the exploded with a massive blast, demolishing the Sōkyoku hill and the surrounding woodland in a sphere of white lightning. Then all trace was gone, evaporated into thin air along with the other powerful presences.

Shunsui stopped dead as pain and denial assaulted his heart.

It wasn't possible...

He couldn't be...

Blood pounded in his ears as time seemed to slow to a halt and the world began to spin.

"Captain Kyōraku!"

The frightened, hysterical voice of Kuchiki Rukia pierced his conscious and wide violet eyes were filled with tears. Shunsui snapped out of his daze and caught the young woman as she fell forward.

"C-captain U-Ukitake... He... He's..."

The dark-haired man bowed his head; he didn't need to hear the words spoken.

"I know."

The young woman clung to him fiercely trying to control her emotions. But their moment of grief was short lived a small cluster of Vasto Lorde began to surround them. Rukia stared at him the fear obvious in her eyes and he stared back face solemn and drawn. He lent over her, mouth brushing against her ear and whispered one word.

"Run."

The lieutenant didn't need to be told twice and she flash-stepped away faster than she had believed possible.

Feeling the woman's reiatsu fade Kyōraku turned to face his opponents and slowly withdrew Katen Kyōkotsu. Grief simmered through his veins raw and unyielding, grey eyes darkened with the lust for revenge.

"You picked the wrong day to confront me hollows."

Scathing laughter echoed around the devastated clearing but Shunsui paid it no heed. He raised his blades in front of him and crossed them, dark energy swirling around him.

_"Bankai."_

* * *

The next morning found the Seireitei in ruins but still standing. Search parties were sent out to find the trapped and help the injured. It was one such search party that approached Ise Nanao, lieutenant of the eighth division with a small package in his hands.

Confused Nanao took the package and opened it, slumping to her knees in tears as the contents were revealed.

In her hands was a bloodied haori with the eighth division's insignia and a familiar straw hat.

Cleaved in two.

~End Prologue~

A/N: Ooops...Well I didn't say this was going to be a nice story... Reviews shall be rewarded with virtual cookies.

*Flees from peoples wrath*


	2. Chapter 1: Two hundred Years Later

A/N: *Is dead* Oh god work killed me… _. But I finished the chapter and decided since I had a few things ready I'd update today instead of tomorrow. That and I dunno if I'll get a chance tomorrow T_T.

Anywho thank you so much to everyone who fav'd/alerted/reviewed. You all totally made my day. ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Bleach characters, they belong to Kubo. Any you don't recognize are probably mine.

Warnings: Future AU-verse, violence, swearing, plot twists galore... Oh and OC's (Which I'm apologising for in advance because I'm _awful_ at creating OC's)

These Old Souls

Chapter One: Two Hundred Years Later.

Turquoise colored eyes beneath pure white bangs flew open as the nightmare came to an abrupt end. It took a few moments for the slumbering young man to regain his bearings but when he did he ground his teeth in frustration as he stilled his quickened breaths.

Hitsugaya Tōshirō sat up in bed and glared at the digital clock that mocked him from his bedside cabinet, running his hand through sweat drenched hair.

"Three thirty am." He growled, clearly not impressed.

Flopping back onto the futon the Captain of the tenth division sighed deeply and draped an arm across his face as his mind wandered back to his nightmare or rather memory.

_'Why was I dreaming about that night? It was over 200 Years ago.'_

Two hundred years had passed since the night the Vasto Lorde had invaded the Seireitei and the Soul-Society had been plunged into chaos but Tōshirō remembered it as though it were yesterday. Anyone who had been there that night would have trouble forgetting it, death and destruction reigned supreme and he had lost many good squad members that night to the horrors of Hueco Mundo. That one night had disrupted over a millennia of balance and had cost the Soul-Society nearly a third of its personnel as well as two of its most beloved Captains.

They weren't to be the last of the losses suffered.

The snowy haired man shook his head sadly as he slipped further back into his memories. Although Tōshirō would never have admitted it to them while they were still alive he had actually been quite fond of the kindly, sweet loving Captain and his lazy, alcohol soaked friend. They had always been a source of sound advice and guidance when he had needed it and their persistence in treating him like a child whilst at the same time respecting his decisions and opinions was something he didn't realize he appreciated until it was gone.

The sad truth about most things in the Soul-Society at present, everyone had one regret or another.

A wistful smile tugged at his features as he reminisced about what he now dubbed 'The good old days'. When the Gotei hadn't been full of self-absorbed bigots or was being run by a certifiable lunatic. Days when he wasn't looked down upon despite being a Captain of the now Gotei 10 because of his Rukongai heritage. Days when things had been much more simple and pure of intention.

Realizing that he wasn't going to be falling back asleep any time soon the young Captain clambered out of bed and quickly pulled on a spare shirt and hakama foregoing his haori with the intent on getting in some extra training. Without a second thought he grabbed hold of Hyōrinmaru and affixed the sword to his waist, his mind wandering once more to the past when he wasn't tall enough to wear the Zanpaktou anywhere but on his back. Quietly he snuck out the squad 10 barracks and headed up the small mountain path leading to his favorite training spot.

Tōshirō approached the small cave with same kind of reverence that one would approach a holy shrine, odd perhaps to some but they did not know the significance of this place to the white-haired captain. After all few Shinigami can claim that they have achieved Bankai level, fewer still being able to claim the place where they achieved it still stood afterwards. His footsteps echoed of the walls as he plunged into the near blackness of his own little sanctuary, enjoying the coolness of the air brushing against his warm skin.

The small passageway opened out into the domed opening he knew almost as well as his own barracks and Tōshirō found his feet carrying him to the small water-hole situated at the centre. Moonlight streamed in through a small opening in the ceiling, casting a white glow across the water. The Captain walked with slow strides across the surface of the water, his reiatsu barely causing the water the flicker underfoot.

Flicking a few strands of hair out of his eyes Tōshirō drew Hyōrinmaru in one fluid movement and took his stance.

"Sit up on the frozen heavens, Hyōrinmaru!"

The Zanpaktou instantly changed and the white-haired Shinigami felt the comforting weight of his swords true form settle in his hands. With a small smile he began to swing the long chain causing the crescent blade to cut through the water and flick droplets of liquid into the air.

"Let us begin old friend."

The blade of Hyōrinmaru flashed through the air catching the pale moonlight as the tip wove through the air trying to freeze every individual droplet before they hit the water below. His body twisted into various shapes and angles as he reached out for illusive droplets making it look more like a dance than a training exercise in speed, balance and control.

Blissfully unaware of the time passing Tōshirō lost himself in his training, mind slipping far from the memories that had been reawakened the night before.

It was only as a familiar spiritual pressure approached did he deign to stop. It hovered uncertainly at the entryway to the domed area, not nervously because Matsumoto Rangiku didn't know the meaning of the word nervous but impatiently as though her captain was again being a bother by making her actually _do _something. Finishing his last drill and noting with pleasure the last plops of the hailstones hitting the water Tōshirō turned his attention to his subordinate.

"What is it Matsumoto?"

The boisterous blonde marched into the cave and crossed her arms across her more than ample chest.

"There's a message for you from First Division."

The distasteful tone in Rangiku's voice spoke volumes about her feelings toward the central command division and Tōshirō couldn't honestly say that they didn't mirror his own feelings.

"So what is it?" He asked as he sheathed Hyōrinmaru.

Rangiku humphed, gripping her arms tighter in annoyance.

"I should've guessed you would be here. There is an emergency Captain's meeting this morning at o nine hundred and everyone is expected to attend. _No excuses_."

Tōshirō rolled his eyes knowing exactly whom _that _particular barb was aimed at and quickly began walking to the mouth of the cave; he just had enough time to have a quick shower before attending.

"Was there any information as to what the meeting was about?"

The blonde shook her head, following her Captain out of the cave and back into the morning light, smirking slightly as Tōshirō winced as the sunlight assaulted his eyes.

"No Captain, none whatsoever."

"Thank you Matsumoto."

The two quickly made their way to the barracks and parted ways as the white-haired man moved to get ready for the upcoming meeting or as he preferred to think of it, hell. A quick shower washed away the remnants of his troubled night and a fresh uniform made him feel almost normal again. All he had to do now was stay awake during the meeting, no simple task considering the Captain-Commander's tendency to waffle on over every single detail. Tōshirō considered himself a quite meticulous and thorough man but even he had his limits to the amount of bullshit he could stomach.

About as prepared as he was going to be the Captain of the tenth division stepped out and prepared to face the day.

* * *

"Oi! Hitsugaya!"

The brash, abrasive voice of Renji Abarai, Captain of the fifth division called out across street and Tōshirō felt a smile quirk at his lips.

If someone had told him two hundred years ago that he would have become very good friends with the loud-mouthed red head he probably would have laughed or possibly frozen them with Hyōrinmaru depending on the person. But strange as it seemed that is what had come to pass. As two of the remaining three 'Rukon' Captain's they had developed an odd kinship, weathering the disdain and in some cases out right hatred from some of their peers with good humor, surprisingly sharp rebuttals and (once Tōshirō actually _looked _old enough) sake.

In Renji he had found a true ally and was sometimes almost glad for the dark times, if only to have been gifted with this precious friendship.

"Yo! Abarai! I'm surprised you actually made it."

The larger man swept in front of him, his usual shit eating grin firmly affixed to his face.

"_No excuses _remember... So squirt, any idea what nonsense they've cooked up this time to get us all here?"

A vein twitched in the white-haired Captain's forehead at the rather undignified nickname but he let it slide, this was the normal way of things between them.

"No idea you ape, at least this time I won't have to take notes for you."

A look of mock hurt crossed the tattooed man's face for barely a second before he snorted softly and held up his hands in surrender.

"Yeah, Yeah... So how many drinks do I owe you now for that?"

Tōshirō smirked and rose a snowy brow.

"Too many, let's put it like that. You should save yourself the hassle and just come to the meetings."

It was an old argument, more of a running joke between them now and the reply was simply Renji all over.

"I have a squad to train, what good is listening to a bunch of logistical bullshit? I'd much rather be out there _doing _something."

Privately the captain of the tenth agreed whole heartedly with his fellow Captain, but he had a reputation that he had to uphold and would therefore never actually voice his true opinion on the subject. Renji could be insufferably smug at the best of times, never mind when he was _actually _right about something.

Their friendly banter was interrupted as another voice piped in, causing both Renji and Tōshirō to frown.

"Well, well look what the cat dragged in... Or should that be the monkey?"

The high, nasally voice grated across both of their nerves and beside him the red head tensed visibly with irritation as a dark-haired man came into view. He was classically handsome, almost pretty even with waist length black hair pulled into a tail. He stood a good head above the white-haired man with long lithely limbs and arrogance that cloaked him like a shroud. Tōshirō placed a hand on Renji's arm trying to calm the taller man's flaring temper. Feeling the cool caress of the other man's reiatsu the red-head relented and stilled.

"Good morning Captain Neija." The white-haired Captain replied coldly, eyes frosting over as he released Renji's arm.

The new addition to the conversation turned to Tōshirō and flashed him a bright smile, perfect white teeth glinting in the early morning light as he dramatically pushed his hair from his eyes.

"Ah Captain Hitsugaya I almost didn't see you there."

Ignoring the subtle but expected insult about his stature the Captain of the tenth division continued as amicably as he dared.

"Maybe you should schedule a checkup then, with my distinct appearance I'm not exactly hard to miss."

There was a narrowing of dark eyes and Hitsugaya had to fight down the smirk at scoring such an easy point against the other man. Neija Ryu prided himself on personal perfection and any slight to it usually resulted in a massive hissy fit, how the third division put up with him Tōshirō would never know.

"How droll... Who knew you had a sense of humor Captain. I thought you quite slow witted considering the company you keep."

The snide comment hit its mark and Renji narrowed his eyes dangerously. He really couldn't stand the obnoxious asshole and truly wished that he could take him down a peg or two but unless he wanted to land the entirety of his squad in trouble _again _he knew he had to refrain. The Captain-Commander didn't smile too kindly upon dissent among the upper ranks.

Tōshirō sighed and shook his head; he really had no patience for the other man's antics and knew that it would only take a few more choice words from Neija to really make Renji see red.

"I have more than just a sense of humor Captain as you well know but I would advise you heed your own advice before you start judging the company I keep." He turned to Renji. "Come Captain Abarai we do not wish to be late."

Taking the none too subtle hint from his friend the tall red-head turned with a grim look on his face and walked into the meeting room, body tense and muttering mutinously under his breath. Tōshirō followed after him noting the furious look on Ryu's face at being so casually brushed off and felt a moment of smug joy before his cool disdain of the other man re-emerged and he strode into the room taking his customary position.

There were still a few empty spaces around the room and Hitsugaya tapped his foot in impatience at being made to wait but before long the last of the Captain's trickled in. First there was the newest of their numbers and the current Captain of the Fourth division Haiga Mai.

To look at she was quite beautiful, large brown eyes were set in a heart-shaped face, framed by long bangs of platinum blonde hair that fell from an ornately knotted bun. She wore a modified Captain's haori so that it more resembled a surgeons robe from those hammer-horror films he had watched during a stint in the world of the living.

Tōshirō could honestly say he didn't like the woman; there was just something about her manner that made his blood run colder than Hyōrinmaru's ice. It also didn't help that her opinions of the Rukongai Shinigami were probably even more bigoted than Neija's as impossible as it seemed, and she certainly wasn't averse to making it known. At times it made Hitsugaya want to rip the silver spoon from her mouth and beat her around the head with it.

Captain Haiga was speaking or rather berating another of their colleagues as she swept into the meeting room with a royal air. Kurīpā Masako, Captain of the eighth division shrank away from the boisterous as she manhandled him into the room, knocking his ever present glasses askew. If asked his opinion on the quiet, introverted man Tōshirō would reply just that, he was quiet and introverted. Kurīpā had never really done anything to inspire the white haired man's ire but he bore a strong resemblance to another infamous former-captain and Hitsugaya just couldn't quite find it in himself to really acquaint himself with the man because of that. He knew it was unfair but betrayals like that left scars that ran deep.

The eight division captain to his place next to Tōshirō and offered him a nervous smile as he adjusted his haori, leaving only two spots to fill the Captain-Commander and the Captain of the ninth division. The two men entered together, Captain-Commander Kurotsuchi flanked by the ninth division Captain and Hitsugaya fought to repress a shudder as they passed him by as endlessly deep blue eyes seemed to stare right through him from behind a veiled cowl.

Shi Sarento was an unusual individual even by Soul-Society standards. Like Zaraki Kenpachi before him he was unaware of his Zanpaktou's true name but unlike the former Captain of the former eleventh division Sarento was exceedingly proficient in all forms of combat from Kidō to Hakuda. This was why Tōshirō suspected Mayuri had taken him as his impromptu bodyguard because as loathed as he was to admit it Sarento was stronger than him, than probably all of the other Captain's. He was more a force of nature than a man, all wrapped up from the world in layers of concealing cloth.

Kurotsuchi took his position at the front and brought the meeting to session.

"There have been reports of an unusually high reiatsu situated in the outskirts of West Rukon. I need a Captain to go and investigate."

Typical of the Captain-Commander, if it wasn't to do with any of his own personal achievements then it was quickly dealt with and moved on to more _interesting _topics. The tenth division captain fought the urge to roll his eyes and folded his arms across his chest.

"Might I suggest Captain Hitsugaya? He is rather well _acquainted _with the West district after all... "

_'Goddamn Neija pulling his shit again' _Tōshirō thought furiously _'He doesn't know when to quit.'_

He shot a glare at the Third Division Captain and was ready to retort when Captain Haiga cut in bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement.

"That's an excellent idea Ryu-Kun!"

She clapped her hands together, the overly long sleeves of her haori pooling at her elbows.

"I mean it makes sense to send someone who is used to that kind of _environment _to investigate rather than sully the hands of someone else."

Tōshirō saw Renji's fist clench and he looked as if he was about to shoot his mouth off. Frowning, he was about to send him a warning look but was beaten to the punch by the red-head's former Captain. Kuchiki Byakuya narrowed his grey eyes and raised a brow at his old lieutenant, the statement quite clear.

_'Calm down'_

Renji caught the look and stilled, ingrained obedience automatically kicking in despite the fact they were both Captain's now. It appeared that some things were hard to unlearn even after two hundred years. The exchange was brief and unnoticeable unless you were really looking but it was still there. Hitsugaya breathed a sigh of relief at Byakuya's intervention regardless, grateful that he had the foresight to do so. He'd have to thank the older man later although he wasn't entirely sure how.

The Captain-Commander coughed dramatically to draw the attention of his forces back to the matter at hand, a cold smile on his painted face.

"I believe that is an excellent idea Haiga. Hitsugaya do you have any objections?"

The truth was Tōshirō didn't have any objections to going, well not any that didn't seem petty, insignificant and bordering on insubordination. He was the logical choice really having experience of the West Rukon districts; he just wished that his most of his fellow Captain's didn't see this as a bad thing.

"No Sir I have no objections."

Mayuri's smile widened to a sickening degree.

"Excellent, I hope to hear acceptable results quickly."

He nodded stiffly, trying to ignore the faint trickle of suspicion creeping down his spine.

* * *

After the rather unusual opening the meeting descended into the boring monotony that was expected of it and when the Captain-Commander _finally _adjourned the meeting the occupants fairly fled the room.

Outside Tōshirō caught sight an irritated Renji who looked like he was itching to punch something and that something appeared to be his former Captain if the way he dragged the older man down the small corridor was anything to go by. Curious and a little worried for his friend's safety he followed, staying just outside the edges of their perception.

"I could've handled it ya' know!" The anger in the red-head's voice was obvious.

"By acting like the uncouth lout they expect you to be? Use your head Renji; I trained you better than this."

There was bitter disappointment in the Kuchiki clan leader's voice and Tōshirō felt the red-head flinch.

"I..."

"You know they are looking for any excuse Renji. You have already been stamping on toes with your disregard of certain duties but the situation has not yet become serious."

The white-haired captain blinked in confusion, _'Situation? What situation was this?'_

"I'm sorry Sir..."

There was a strange noise and Tōshirō with surprise realized that it had been Byakuya chuckling.

"I stopped being 'Sir' to you over two centuries ago Renji. We are both Captain's, considering everything and the innumerable times I've told you to actually do so… You may call me by my given name."

"I'm sorry… B-Byakuya."

"Just be careful, they have let it slide this far because they don't see you as a threat. Don't give them reason to."

"I understand…"

"I'm sure you do… And I'm sure Captain Hitsugaya does as well."

The Captain of the tenth flinched as he heard the cool voice of Byakuya Kuchiki call out his name. Damn he'd been caught. Hesitantly he stepped around the corner trying for all his worth not to look like the kid who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Captain Kuchiki."

"Captain Hitsugaya."

The formal responses were cold and Byakuya seemed to be sizing him up for some reason. Tōshirō decided that honesty was probably the best policy as the Kuchiki leader had an uncanny knack for spotting a lie a mile away.

"I came to make sure Ren… Captain Abarai was alright."

"And why would you do that?" Byakuya's cold voice oozed curiosity and held a hint of something Hitsugaya couldn't quite define.

Tōshirō had the sudden feeling he was being tested for some reason.

"Well he dragged you down a quiet corridor with quite an angry look in his eye. I wanted to ensure that he hadn't been sliced into very tiny pieces by Senbonzakura."

A choked noise erupted from Renji as his cheeks flared red and Hitsugaya had to bite back a small laugh. He maintained his gaze with the Kuchiki not willing to back down and fail whatever test the older man was tasking him with.

Seconds rolled by and then finally Byakuya dropped his gaze, apparently satisfied.

"As you can see he is quite unharmed Captain." He turned to Renji an odd look in his eye. "You have a good friend their Renji make sure to keep him close."

The red-head looked confused for a second then nodded as some sense was made from his former Captain's words.

"I will."

Happy that whatever secret message had been passed on the Captain of the sixth swept out of the corridor, his cold, noble persona affixed firmly in place and leaving a thoroughly baffled Hitsugaya in his wake.

"Renji, what the hell…."

Renji held up a hand to silence him and shook his head.

"Not now, later I promise I'll explain but now we both have our orders."

There was an odd levity in his voice that Tōshirō did not like but he nodded in consent and walked out the corridor with his friend.

He had his orders and he was not about to ignore them.

~End Chapter One~


	3. Chapter 2: Down in old Rukongai town

A/N: Back with another chapter damn this thing is already growing way out of control…. -_-*. Sorry the update is a little late I was finishing off a few other bits. Thanks to everyone for reviewing/faving/alerting it makes my heart sing with joy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Bleach characters, they belong to Kubo. Any you don't recognize are probably mine.

Warnings: Future AU-verse, violence, swearing, plot twists galore... Oh and OC's (Which I'm apologising for in advance because I'm _awful_ at creating OC's)

These Old Souls.

Chapter Two: Down in Old Rukongai Town.

Tōshirō hurried back to the tenths barracks his head swimming with the information deluge he'd just been subjected to. Renji being serious and Byakuya being supportive, was the world as he knew it coming to the end? Okay maybe that had been a tad dramatic but it was certainly a very odd situation to say the very least. However the Captain of the fifth had promised him answers later and he intended to get them.

He walked along the winding corridors toward his office casually greeting various squad members as they passed him and trying not to laugh at the fearful looks in the youngster's eyes as he addressed them.

Tōshirō had to admit that the tenth division had become a bit of a mish-mash over the last two hundred years. When the Gotei had initially been 'downsized' by Central 46 there had been a lot of Shinigami that had been left division-less and because of the attitudes at the time were looking to remain so.

Admittedly those attitudes were still around today but that was neither here nor there.

Hitsugaya had to admit that the transition had been difficult and had forced a lot of people to re-evaluate themselves, himself especially. Division Ten had received the second highest influx of transfers after Division Five and to this day Tōshirō still had some trouble deciphering exactly why. Obviously a lot of the Rukon born Shinigami had fled to divisions that would at least accept them, that was a no brainer. And the Fifth had been inundated with people from the Eleventh, most of them under the correctly assumed impression that Renji wouldn't reject them.

But it didn't explain why pretty much the entirety of the Thirteenth division had requested to transfer to his division. Maybe it had been because of their former captain's fondness for him? Perhaps they had even thought he'd be a good leader to them? Who knew what they had been thinking, but it had forced Tōshirō to open up more as a person because of it. His new subordinates had no qualms coming to him with any and he meant _any _problems and despite an initial frosty reception he eventually warmed a great deal toward his squad members.

It appeared even in death Ukitake was trying to look out for him, the old man had always been trying to get him to open up more.

That however didn't mean that he occasionally had a return to his frosty form especially when it involved Matsumoto. He entered his office already feeling weary from the short but arduous meeting and came face to face with an already tipsy Rangiku giggling softly on the couch a pile of spoiled reports scattered around her. Tōshirō felt the customary vein in his forehead begin to throb as he mentally calculated just how much extra work he had just been lumbered with. Matsumoto at least to his pleasure looked genuinely shocked to see him and gaped, the slight flush across her cheeks deepening at being caught red-handed.

"Matsumoto…" He drew the name out in his coldest voice possible.

Rangiku squeaked and immediately tried to hide the sake cup behind her back.

"Um... C-captain… I wasn't expecting you back so soon."

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes at his lieutenant a frown marring the youthful features.

"Clearly not… Please tell me those aren't last week's squad reports you are using as a coaster."

The blonde continued to gape and fidgeted nervously in her seat. "Um…"

The temperature of the room dropped several notches as Hitsugaya stalked to his desk and sat down, trying to control his frustration. As if his morning hadn't been bad enough he had come back to this? It wasn't fair, why couldn't he have a lieutenant that didn't increase his work load by a thousand fold?

"S-sorry sir…"

Tōshirō raised his hand to stop the flow of words, he was annoyed but he was being unfair to the woman. Rangiku had always had his back no matter what and had never let him down when it had really counted. She may be a disaster in the office but it was a small price to pay.

"Forget it… Just make sure they're clean and on my desk ASAP."

Matsumoto looked confused for a second but then wisely decided to drop the issue; her Captain was always a bit out of sorts after Captain's meetings.

"Yes Sir."

Awkward silence was mercifully avoided by a knock at the office door.

"Come in."

The door opened, revealing Ayasegawa Yumichika carrying a small tray with tea. He offered both of the room's occupants a bemused look and set the tray down on the table.

"I thought we could all do with a little warming up, since I felt the temperature drop."

There was laughter in his voice and both Tōshirō and Matsumoto looked sheepishly at their third seated officer. The flamboyant Shinigami had proven himself a surprisingly capable officer, something Hitsugaya had not expected when the man had asked to join his division. After all he had been a member of the Eleventh division, one of _Zaraki's_ brood and he'd been hesitant to accept one of that blood thirsty lot. But Yumichika had asked calm and composed if he could join his division because moving with the rest of his squad to the fifth provoked too many bad memories and that he'd wanted a fresh start. Tōshirō could understand that, he remembered the night Zaraki had been found dead and was well aware that Yumichika had been the one to find his old Captain, lieutenant and best friend lying in a pool of their own blood.

It had shaken the man to the core but with the grit and determination that was known of his former division he had carried on, a changed man but not broken.

"So what did you do this time Ran?"

Yumichika flopped gracefully onto the couch beside his lieutenant and smiled, flicking long hair out of his eyes. Rangiku pouted and folded her arms across her chest.

"I didn't do anything…"

"Tch, stop pouting it'll ruin your complexion and I don't want to be seen with an ugly old hag for a lieutenant. And if you didn't do anything then why are half the division suffering from blue-balls due to Captain Hitsugaya's reiatsu?"

The blonde squeaked in indignation and Hitsugaya had to fight down the small snigger working its way up his throat. His third seat always knew exactly how to 'motivate' Matsumoto, usually into a fit of anger but at least it meant she began to take things seriously.

"Yumi! You stupid feather head! Don't tell lies."

Yumichika raised an eyebrow and sniffed "You know I don't do an ugly thing like lying."

Rangiku's eyes narrowed into a glare and her fists clenched in her hakama. Deciding it would probably be wise to stop the inevitable confrontation before it began Tōshirō gave a small cough and shot a frosty look at the two sat on the couch.

"When you two are quite finished we have orders from the Captain-Commander."

This immediately got both Rangiku and Yumichika's attention and their heads snapped around so fast that the white haired captain was surprised they hadn't suffered whiplash.

"Orders?" The curiosity was unmistakable.

Tōshirō nodded and pushed aside a few stray reports.

"There has been reports of an unusually high reiatsu located in the outskirts of West Rukon. Due to the fact that the SRDI managed to pick up the waves from the 65th district and the considering the distance they are assuming that whatever the source is, it is at least at the level of a Captain."

Both his lieutenant and third-seat looked intrigued.

"So we've been tasked with uncovering the source?" Yumichika asked, astute as always.

"Yes, we are to ascertain whether it could be a potential threat to the Seireitei and if it is deemed to be a threat then we are to eradicate it."

Rangiku looked fired up, eyes burning with resolve "So when do we leave?"

Tōshirō flashed a cruel smirk at his lieutenant "'We'? You aren't going anywhere Matsumoto; you have to salvage that mass of paperwork you destroyed."

"WHAT! But Captain…"

"No buts Matsumoto, you are to stay here and do your duty."

The blonde looked like she was about to retort, face affixed into a stern glare but after a second she relented and sighed.

"Yes Sir."

"Good." Hitsugaya stood "Ayasegawa you're with me."

Yumichika tried not to look overly smug and quickly followed his captain out the door; however once outside he dropped the act and gave Tōshirō a stern look.

"Captain why didn't you bring along Rangiku-san."

The white haired man smiled at the older Shinigami, he'd been expecting the question. He may be vain and self centered but that certainly didn't mean the man was stupid.

"Two reason Ayasegawa. Firstly Matsumoto needs to learn that she can't slack off when I'm not in the office. Secondly I have a distinct feeling that your particular Zanpaktou will be more useful to me in this situation. The Captain-Commander wishes this operation to be as low-key as possible and your abilities mean I can take out the assailant quickly and silently if needed."

Yumichika seemed a little bit shocked at the explanation but nodded beaming with pride.

"I understand Captain; I appreciate your faith in my skills."

Tōshirō merely shrugged. "I've always had faith in your skills; you've never given me any reason to doubt them."

"But of course Captain."

Again the third seat smiled, his mask of vain arrogance slipping back into place as they two men passed a gaggle of unseated officers. Hitsugaya shook his head, he couldn't understand why the other man put on such an act but he supposed that everyone was allowed to have their little idiosyncrasies. But as long as it didn't affect his performance or the performance of his peers Yumichika could be anyone he wanted to be. They reached the sleeping quarters and quickly changed into more casual clothes, this was meant to be a low-key operation after all and it wouldn't do for him and Ayasegawa to parade their status around the outer-districts.

If anything it would be asking for trouble as the outer districts weren't exactly friendly toward Shinigami. There had been a lot of bad blood over the last century or so, a _lot_ of bad blood, so they were going to have to be careful.

The two met up at the entrance to the sleeping quarters and surveyed one another's outfits. Tōshirō was dressed in a simple outfit, a pale green bamboo print shirt over shin length black hakama and feet adorned in a worn pair of sandals. To hide his Zanpaktou he'd found an old fishing basket and had hidden the sword inside, much to Hyōrinmaru's displeasure. Yumichika had gone a decidedly more elegant route donning a simple yet form fitting flower print kimono, it looked old but well cared for and it caused Hitsugaya to raise an eyebrow.

The dark haired man shrugged and said nothing, absent mindedly straightening the creases out of the material before grabbing a parasol, which Tōshirō assumed housed his Zanpaktou.

"Are you ready to go Ayasegawa?"

"Yes Sir. If we get moving now then we should make the outer districts by nightfall."

With a nod to his subordinate the Captain of the tenth division flash-stepped away followed closely by the kimono clad man.

* * *

The journey through West Rukongai was fairly uneventful, the two Shingami generally sticking to the woodland paths as to not draw attention to themselves as they passed through some of the more volatile areas. Finally after a long and tiresome day they reached the border of the 65th district just as the sun began to dip beneath the horizon, weary but at least still in good spirits. They decided between them that it probably would be a wise idea to find some lodgings before they began to conduct their search of the area and this was how they found themselves at a small lodging house on the very edge of the district.

They entered rather inconspicuously posing as two friends who had fallen on some bad times in another district and were trying to make a fresh start. The owner of the inn was a kindly old lady who quickly took pity on the two down and out men, fussing over the two 'handsome' boys. Tōshirō had to hand it to his partner Yumichika really knew how to talk to people, after five minutes the dark-haired man had gleaned the old lady's entire life story and more. Admittedly he felt a little bad at deceiving Ayame-baachan (Which she insisted on being called) but he doubted she wouldn't have been have been quite so accommodating if she'd known their true identities.

"Yuki-chan come and show our guests to their room!" Ayame called into the back office of the inn.

Tōshirō was about to protest when a young woman stepped out and the white-haired man's breath caught in his throat. Yumichika also chose this moment to look up from the conversation and his purple eyes went wide as his skin paled, as though he had seen a ghost.

Which in all fairness wasn't far from the truth.

Because if the person in front of them hadn't been blatantly female and far, far too young they would have sworn blind that the person showing them to their rooms was the former captain of the thirteenth division.

The resemblance to their old colleague was truly startling, snow white hair flowed down the young woman's back and she stared at the two newcomers with inquisitive hazel eyes. The features although softer and more delicate definitely resembled their fallen former Captain-Commander to an alarming degree and it was all Tōshirō and Yumichika could do not to stare and gape.

"Do I have something on my face?" The young woman asked, blushing under the scrutiny.

The two Shinigami snapped back into reality and immediately began to apologize, stuttering as they tried to explain why they had been staring and causing Yuki to blush even more.

Ayame-baachan chuckled and ruffled the long white hair playfully.

"Please excuse my Yuki gents, she is easily embarrassed."

Yuki scowled and attempted get her hair to lay flat where the old woman had messed it, cheeks still a little red.

"Come on I'll show you to your rooms."

Tōshirō and Yumichika followed numbly as the young woman marched up the stairs, refusing to meet either of their eyes. She led them to a small double room and explained that dinner would be served in an hour, not once raising her gaze to meet theirs. Feeling a little guilty at making the Yuki so uncomfortable Hitsugaya caught hold of her arm as she went to leave.

"I wanted to apologize again. My companion and I had no intention of making you feel uncomfortable."

She brushed off his hand gently and rose her head, hazel eyes meeting turquoise.

"It is fine Shirō-san. I'm kinda used to people staring at me but I'm sure you'd know all about that. Our hair color isn't exactly common."

Tōshirō nodded softly but felt he had to explain further.

"It wasn't your hair color as such, you just reminded me of someone I used to know."

The woman blushed and fidgeted.

"A lady friend?"

Hitsugaya started in shock at the question and shook his head trying to find his voice.

"No... They were more of a parental figure, even though I didn't want it."

"Ah... So you were close to this person then?"

"Kinda, It was... complicated and I was much younger than I am now."

Yuki seemed to understand what he was trying to say between his words and offered a small smile.

"I'm sure this person knew how much you cared, even if you never showed it outright to them..."

There was a moment's silence that was abruptly broken when Ayame bellowed up the stairs for Yuki to 'Get her skinny ass downstairs and help with the dinner.' The white-haired woman squeaked and promptly scarpered back downstairs leaving Tōshirō and Yumichika alone.

The two men stared at one another and the silence stretched between them as old memories floated to the surface. Finally the dark haired man broached the silence.

"I have to admit, the resemblance is uncanny."

Tōshirō nodded "Eerie almost."

Yumichika sat down on the bed, sorting through the meager belongings he had brought with him and carefully arranging them.

"It kind of makes you curious as to what else we are going to find out here doesn't it."

This time the white haired Captain didn't reply, he merely curled up on the small cot lost in thought, while his third seat pottered around behind him.

First his dream this morning and now this, was there some kind of cosmic force trying to tell him something? Tōshirō shook his head it was just coincidence, admittedly a very, _very _odd coincidence but a coincidence none the less. He turned on the bed to face Yumichika looking troubled and let out a harsh sigh. The dark-haired just smiled softly.

"You know it is okay to talk about things, as long as they aren't vulgar."

Turquoise eyes widened a little in surprise, he hadn't been expecting the offer but found himself comforted by it. But there were some things he did not wish to discuss with anyone, his feelings being one of those things. Tōshirō shook his head slowly, hoping the other man wouldn't take offence. Yumichika sniffed indignantly but there was understanding in his eyes and the white-haired man was grateful for that.

"Thank you Ayasegawa."

His companion flicked his hair out of his eyes, a look of bemusement on his face.

"Come, I think dinner is nearly ready."

As if sensing their thoughts an almighty bellow echoed through the inn announcing that dinner was ready. The two men chuckled and stood, straightening their clothes before heading back down the stairs toward the glorious smell of cooked food.

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair as besides Ayame-baachan and Yuki there was only one other person currently staying at the lodging house. He was a young farmers hand that had recently lost his home in a hollow attack, Ayame had taken pity on him and offered him a room until he found his feet again, which the young man had graciously accepted. Despite his current circumstances he was a rather laid back, carefree and jovial fellow and he was quite obviously smitten with Yuki if his offhanded attempts at flirting were anything to go by.

The simple meal of rice and grilled fish was delicious, especially for Tōshirō who had neglected to eat anything before leaving the Seireitei. The Captain finished of his helping in double quick time causing Ayame to laugh and ruffle his hair, whilst serving him another portion. Tōshirō was overwhelmed with a feeling of nostalgia and flushed but gratefully accepted the extra helping, this time eating much more slowly. Everything was calm and the atmosphere of the small dining room was relaxed and friendly.

Yumichika took advantage of the moment and clasped hold of his glass, rising it for their host.

"To our gracio..."

The dark-haired Shinigami didn't get to finish the sentence as a wave of powerful spiritual energy washed through the room and shattered the glass in his hand along with the others on the table. Ayame and the farm hand squawked in fear backing away from the table as though burned. Yuki however sat completely composed for a brief second before reacting and jumping back, almost as if she was used to the occurrence.

As she jumped back Tōshirō caught her eye and instead of the expected alarm there was a look of deep-rooted concern, worry and most importantly knowledge.

The white-haired woman knew where that power was coming from, he was as certain of that as he was of his own name.

Beside him Yumichika went to excuse himself but he subtly placed a hand on his arm preventing him from leaving. The other Shinigami shot him a quizzical look but stilled immediately knowing the order for what it was and pretty sure he'd get the answers from his Captain later.

The shock from the odd occurrence quickly wore off and the group set about tidying up the mess that had been left. Yuki avoided eye contact with the whole group causing Ayame-baachan to start fretting about her 'delicate employee'; the woman had just blushed and brushed of the concern.

Finally the room was set to order and the small group said their goodnights before retiring to their rooms, with the elderly owner and her young helped to finish off their nightly duties.

Once inside the safety of their room Yumichika turned to his Captain lips pursed into a scowl.

"Why did you stop me from leaving?"

Tōshirō ran a hand through his hair.

"It was to brief of a flare to be able to track."

A dark brow rose not entirely convinced.

"And what was the other thing? You usually wouldn't let a reason such as that stop you."

"It was Yuki... Did you see the way she reacted to what happened? I believe she knows something about the cause of that little incident at dinner."

Yumichika gave his Captain a long hard stare, he knew what the white-haired man was saying sounded preposterous but he trusted the man's instincts. Hitsugaya had never sent them wrong before this point, in fact his ability to read a situation was legendary and the dark-haired man was sure that the Captain wouldn't have said anything he didn't believe it to be fact.

"So what are we going to do Sir?"

"You are going to stay here in case anyone knocks while I go and sneak around a bit."

Yumichika looked like he was about to protest but the words died on his tongue at the serious look on Tōshirō's face.

"Yes Sir..."

"Good answer. I'll be back by dawn."

And without another word he deftly leapt out of the window to the ground below. He landed with the grace of a cat and quickly surveyed the area. Hearing the front doors of the inn open Tōshirō quickly hid behind a water barrel not wanting to be seen, it would raise to many questions. From the inn emerged Yuki and Ayame, the elder looking decidedly worried and Yuki trying to be reassuring.

Tōshirō tried to catch a snatch of their conversation but he was too far away to hear anything substantial. He watched as the elderly woman hand a small parcel to Yuki and saw the young woman's eyes go wide as she pulled Ayame into a tight hug before leaving hurriedly.

"You can come out now Shirō-san."

Tōshirō froze as Ayame called his name and knowing he'd been caught he stepped out looking nervous. He went to speak but the old woman raised a hand cutting him off.

"I dunno what you're intentions are toward my Yuki but I'm telling ya' now if you're here ta' hurt her then I won't stand for it and neither will Sui-san."

"Sui-san?"

Ayame cracked a smile "Her Da' or rather her Step-Da'. He ain't been too well recently but he's strong enough to set your scrawny backside straight."

Tōshirō suddenly felt uneasy.

"I mean no harm to Yuki-chan. I just need to ask her something, something very important."

There was a snort of laugher. "And it couldn't wait until tomorrow?" She shook her head "You young 'uns are gonna be the death of me... If it's that important she lives at the end of the path, but don't blame me if Sui-san gives ya' a beating."

The white-haired Captain smiled and bowed in thanks.

"I won't Ayame-baachan and thank you for the information."

The old woman waved her hand and turned around to head back inside.

"Just get goin' Shirō-san otherwise you won't be back in time for breakfast."

Hitsugaya smiled at the devious old woman before turning around and walking off into the night. The small woodland path wound and dipped but Tōshirō dared not use flash-step to shorten the journey, he was after all trying to be stealthy. After a short time the path came to an end and lead out into a clearing in which a small cottage was situated.

He approached with caution still rather unsure of what to expect but as he did he felt the brush of reiatsu against his senses. It was much weaker than before but it was certainly the same one from earlier in the evening. Suspicions confirmed Tōshirō moved to the front entrance and removed his Zanpaktou from its hiding place before knocking tentatively on the door.

For a moment there was no reaction from within but then there was a shuffling of chairs and the door opened slowly, revealing a rather flustered Yuki. Hazel eyes went wide as they spied the young man at the door.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed venomously.

Hitsugaya put on an innocent face and scratched the back of his head.

"I was worried, you were acting strange after dinner and Ayame-baachan told me where you lived."

The woman's eyes narrowed dangerously and she was about to give a scathing retort but a rasping laugh from within the house cut the woman off.

"Yuki that is no way to treat a Captain of the Gotei, show our guest in."

Tōshirō's eyes went wide with shock and Yuki wasn't faring any better.

"You're a _Shinigami_..." The word was spat like a curse.

Hitsugaya couldn't find it in him to answer her, his mind reeling. The voice spoke again this time sound much more stern.

"Yuki, I thought I asked you to show him in."

The white-haired woman frowned and stepped aside allowing Tōshirō access, muttering under her breath.

"Yes Da'."

Hesitantly he stepped inside past Yuki, eyes taking in the simple abode. To his left there was a flicker of movement and the Captain turned quickly hand on the hilt of his sword. The figure loomed in front of him and Tōshirō felt his eyes widen as he recognized the figure even though it had been such a long time.

Grey eyes twinkled in the dim light.

"Hello Shirō-chan."

~End Chapter Two~


	4. Chapter 3: In His Shoes

A/N: See end.

Disclaimer: Still not mine. T_T

Warnings: Future AU-verse, violence, swearing, plot twists galore... Oh and OC's (Which I'm apologising for in advance because I'm _awful_ at creating OC's)

These Old Souls

Chapter Three: In His Shoes

Tōshirō felt his whole world tilt upside-down as he stared at a man who supposedly had been dead for the last two hundred years. Although his appearance had changed somewhat, age finally appearing to have caught up with him if the silver streaks in the dark hair was anything to go by. There was no mistaking the man in front of him.

"Kyōraku..."

The man smiled back, tired grey eyes shining in the dim light; while the young woman looked somewhat confused at the name his step-father was being addressed by.

"The one and only Shirō-chan."

The Captain scowled at the old nickname and at the man who had the audacity to stand there right in front of him as if he had seen him only yesterday. A raw anger began to bubble beneath Tōshirō's cold front, not at all helped by the teasing smirk on the much older man's face.

"How? Why?"

The questions were growled through gritted teeth as Tōshirō struggled with the unwelcome emotions.

For a moment Shunsui's playful facade dropped, an unusual seriousness crossing the worn features as he stared at the young man stood before him. He let out a long suffering sigh as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

"That, my old friend is a very long story."

The anger burned through Hitsugaya's veins along with something else, a feeling of betrayal and dare he admit it abandonment. This man had forsaken them all when he... they had truly needed him. The Gotei had been reeling from heavy losses, gutted from the inside out. If he'd stayed then maybe Mayuri wouldn't have become Captain-Commander.

Maybe a lot of the new policies would have been stopped before they'd even started.

Maybe a lot of the lives needlessly wasted would have been spared.

Kyōraku could see the inner conflict behind the turquoise gaze and sighed, rubbing a hand over tired eyes.

"I can see you're angry but..."

"Angry? Oh no Kyōraku I'm not angry, angry is far too tame a word!"

The dam on Tōshirō's emotions broke, spewing forth a tsunami of repressed emotion. All the bile and bitterness that had been building up for the better part of two centuries came spilling out of the young man and it was all being aimed directly at the brunette.

"You left us. You _abandoned _the Gotei when we needed you..."

"Tōshirō... You have to understand..."

The room was flooded with cold reiatsu as the volume of Hitsugaya's voice raised several notches.

"Understand what?! That your own hide meant more to you than your comrades lives!? That you were quite content to leave and let a psychopath like Kurotsuchi take control of things…"

Shunsui's face turned hard and he rose his own reiatsu to counter the raging youngsters and shield the young woman cowering behind him, struggling to breathe.

"I had my reasons; I couldn't stay there not anymore."

Eyes flashing dangerously Tōshirō stepped forward and squared up to the older man.

"Then you're just a damned coward Kyōraku."

There was a flash of movement and the next thing the young Captain knew he was being pinned against the wall by his throat. He struggled against the grip futilely, the man appearing to be as monstrously strong as he ever was.

"Don't you dare Hitsugaya… You have no idea what happed the night I left. _No idea_!"

His voice was thick with an old grief and a powerful fury the young man had never thought the elder capable of. Kyōraku had always been a very collected individual and exceptionally slow to anger, so the display of emotion was unexpected.

Tōshirō continued to struggle against the iron grip, but then as suddenly as Shunsui had advanced on him he had retreated and fell to his knees, body convulsing. Gasping for breath the white-haired man glared at the ex-Shinigami with all the venom he could muster and he was sure that Kyōraku would have done the same had he not been on his knees coughing madly. Tremors wracked the elder's body as he continued to hack, skin paling dramatically as a putrid smelling liquid erupting from his mouth.

Looking confused Hitsugaya moved forward concern for the ex-captain momentarily winning over his anger but was immediately cut off by Yuki darting forward and wrapping her arms around Shunsui to support him.

"Da'!" Hazel eyes were blazing as they shot daggers at Tōshirō pinning him to the spot "Stay away from him _Shinigami_."

The brunette continued to cough as his body shook even more madly from the strain and his reiatsu flickered wildly out of control. Within minutes it had reached dangerous levels and the room was fairly shaking with suppressed energy. Yuki was struggling not to crumble under the pressure, pulling the older man towards a small reclining couch. Snapping out of his daze Tōshirō rushed forward and helped the young woman help the now barely conscious man onto the small dilapidated piece of furniture. Yuki glared but accepted the help while Kyōraku continued to shake, seemingly fighting to control his own energy.

"Its o-okay Da' just r-relax..." She cooed soothingly, brushing the sweat slicked bangs out of the glazed eyes.

Shunsui took a shuddering breath and his body went limp as he passed out, falling to the floor like a dead weight and catching his two helpers by surprise. Hitsugaya turned to Yuki his face serious.

"What the hell was that?"

The young woman's glare was frigid, her hands tightening in the older man's clothing as she stared the Shinigami down.

"It's got nothing to do with you."

Her voice was steady but the carefully concealed worry was obvious to the other man.

Tōshirō sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration; honestly this woman had to be one of the most stubborn individuals he had ever encountered. There was a groan as the older man came around glazed grey eyes blinking rapidly before focusing on the two sitting beside him.

He flashed them a weak, sheepish smile with a barely audible "Sorry about that..."

_'He ain't been too well recently...'_

Ayame's words suddenly flashed through his mind causing the Captain to grimace.

"What the hell was that Kyōraku?"

The older brunette ran a shaking hand across his face wiping the cold sweat away. If Tōshirō didn't know the man any better he would say that the prone man looked embarrassed. But Kyōraku Shunsui didn't _do _embarrassed, it just wasn't in his nature. But the way he refused to meet his eye when Tōshirō tried to catch it spoke volumes, had two hundred years really changed them all so much? Shunsui muttered under his breath voice crackly and weak as he turned pleading eyes at his adoptive daughter. Yuki rolled her eyes knowing what was being asked of her, with a defiant fiery look in her eyes she began the story.

"It started after a hollow attack. Damn thing caught Da by surprise and next thing we knew he was stuck full of these spiny things. He's been having these attacks ever since."

Hitsugaya frowned deeply.

"Why didn't you see a healer?"

The white haired woman looked indignant and folded her arms across her chest.

"You think I didn't think of that?! We've been to the all the healers we know and they can't do anything to help, please excuse us Rukongai folk for not having the same advantages you Seireitei scum do."

"Yuki, that's enough." Kyōraku croaked eyes turning steely.

Yuki stopped ranting and immediately fell silent, eyes still blazing with self-righteousness and anger as she glared at the white haired visitor. With a sigh and a wince Shunsui propped himself up against the small couch eyes narrowed at the two sat around him, almost daring them to say something about him moving.

"Yuki, I said that's enough. I raised you better than this…even if Tōshirō is a Shinigami he is still my friend and my guest and he deserves your respect. Do I make myself clear?"

The young woman looked a little ashamed and nodded with a sullen pout.

"Yes Da'."

"Good, now could you go get me a drink please? It feels like I swallowed sandpaper."

The young woman rose silently and headed to the kitchen knowing the dismissal for what it clearly was, she sent a final frigid glare at Tōshirō before shutting the door behind with a sharp bang leaving the two men alone. Shunsui shook his head slightly a frown on his face while Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

"It appears you still have the knack for finding impossibly stubborn women and wrapping them around your little finger Kyōraku."

Tōshirō's comment was deadpan, a tentative attempt to try and alleviate some of the stifling tension that had snaked back into the room at Yuki's departure. Stormy eyes went wide for a second, old memories haunting the clouded iris's before they closed to hide the swirling emotions as a small, raspy chuckle escaped Shunsui's lips in recognition of the other mans rather limp attempt at humor.

"Since when have you had a sense a humor Shirō-chan?"

A snowy brow rose as turquoise eyes rolled in exasperation although there was no malice in the gesture.

"Let's just say I had to develop one…"

The atmosphere grew heavy once again and the white haired man cursed under his breath for his impulsive words. He knew he had to tread delicately here, Kyōraku was no mere hollow or the average Shinigami; he couldn't use blunt force to get the answers he needed. Shunsui gave a soft sigh and shifted uncomfortably from his position on the floor.

"How is Nanao-chan?"

His voice as low and tense as he asked and Tōshirō could hear the guilt tainting the words.

"She's surviving, same as the rest of us. She was pretty broken up after… that night."

Shunsui dropped his head his long bangs shadowing falling forward and shadowing his eyes.

"I see…"

There was a moment of contemplative silence before the elder man lifted his gaze a look of reluctant determination on his face.

"Give an old man a hand and help me to the couch Tōshirō..."

There was some awkward fumbling but the white-haired captain managed to haul the other man onto the couch. Thankfully Kyōraku kept the obscene comments that Tōshirō just _knew _were dancing around the brunette's head to himself because injured or not the man would have found himself back on the floor if he'd uttered one _hint _of innuendo. When Shunsui was finally settled he nodded to Tōshirō beckoning him to him, knowing that he had no longer had anywhere left to run.

"I suppose you want that explanation now yare?" He asked calmly voice somewhat raw.

Turquoise eyes narrowed as they caught the stormy grey, a flicker of anger and exasperation still bubbling beneath the icy sheen of control.

"It would be nice Kyōraku."

Shunsui sighed again, threading a hand through his silver-streaked locks.

"You have to understand Tōshirō there were a lot of things going on behind the scenes when all this started..."

Tōshirō raised his hand in an authoritive way halting the man's words.

"I don't want the excuses... I just want to know what happened and how it leads to your leaving... The rest you can tell me afterwards."

The brunette nodded a look of immense sadness on his face.

"I left because the Gotei... The Seireitei had been betrayed and I refused to be a scapegoat or a victim of their corruption."

Tōshirō frowned not quite understanding what the elder ex-Shinigami was trying to get at and folded his arms across his chest trying to still the uneasy feeling in his heart.

"I don't understand..."

Kyōraku frowned his usual eloquence failing him as he tried to find the words to explain his cryptic reply, in the end he just ground his teeth in frustration.

"I think it would be easier if I started from the beginning..."

* * *

_"BANKAI!"_

_There was a blinding flash of light and a massive explosion of power that whipped the unsettled earth into the air obscuring the entire area. The Menos immediately stopped their mocking laughter as they felt the world, the very fabric of reality twist and invert around them smothering them under its immense pressure._

_Shunsui opened his eyes slowly, the usually dark iris's burning white inside the inverted reality of his Bankai._

_"Katen Kyōkotsu-Akuma no torikkurūmu!"* He murmured softly, body tensed and ready for action._

_Even though this was a dimension of his own (well his Zanpakutō's) creation the surroundings weren't in any way familiar to Kyōraku. His Bankai tended to represent the current mood of his playful, sometimes sadistic Zanpakutō spirit but in nearly two thousand years the brunette had never seen her create something so dark and twisted._

_Roughly hewn stone staircases crisscrossed the entirety of the enclosed negative space with the occasional platform sparsely littered with sliding panels embossed with Sakura petals and at the very top there was a twinkle of light, an opening, the only escape. It reminded him of those optical illusion pictures the humans were so fond of, a winding never-ending labyrinth representing the futility of everything._

_Shunsui felt the swords in his had hum lightly at his understanding, letting their raw emotions touch the edge of their master's perception. Kyōraku gasped as he felt the bitterness, anger and grief wash over him, the same bitterness, anger and grief he too was feeling. This was no longer about just winning the game, it had become about vengeance and the lust to exact it. After all, both he and Katen Kyōkotsu had lost a brother this night._

_**"Let us win this and end them." **The grieving Zanpakutō whispered in the recesses of Shunsui's mind._

_The brunette nodded and moved swiftly, flash-stepping to the nearest platform. He quickly found his first opponent, still disorientated by the change of surroundings and swung the dual blades down slicing right through the Hollow's skull, splattering him with blood and cranial membrane. It barely had enough time to utter a shriek but it may as well have been a foghorn for all the attention it attracted. Within seconds the Shinigami was surrounded by a small group of Vasto Lorde and their Adjuchas minions, each of them with a filthy leer on their face._

_Shunsui stood calmly, despite the manic pounding of his heart and waited for them to make their move. Encouraged by the vast difference in numbers the Hollows began to press forward to surround the lone brunette, licking their lips in anticipation and eyes gleaming hungrily. There was a moment of absolute stillness before the world erupted into chaos, the group of Menos pounced en masse claws and talons stretched, ready for the kill. The world seemed to slow to a crawl as the group flew forward and Kyōraku took in every nuance of their movement, senses on overload with adrenalin and reiatsu._

_Katen Kyōkotsu moved through the air almost invisible, the blades humming with power and bloodlust, swirling like the wind itself and slicing through the hoards that were descending upon them. Their cries pierced the air and dark fluid coated the pale stone but still Shunsui moved on, flash stepping ripping his way through them and racing toward the light. Behind him he could hear the explosions from the numerous traps Katen Kyōkotsu had laid about the labyrinth but Kyōraku paid them no heed, his target was the small opening several hundred feet above him, the way to win the game and finish them all in one fell swoop. _

_There was a brief moment when he'd thought victory was within his grasp and the momentary distraction had cost him dearly. A thin serrated blade shot toward him just from outside the edge of his perception and sliced into his side with a violent slash. Shunsui winced as pain momentarily overwhelmed his senses and fell back skidding along the stone floor._

_He should have realized it had been too easy. The Menos on the lower levels had just been the small-fry, here nearer the top the real players had been lying in wait knowing the Shinigami would have to pass their way._

_He barely dodged the next wave of attacks, the speed and accuracy of his opponents catching him by surprise but he quickly regained his composure and countered, slashing cleanly through the Hollow's mask._

_Gasping for breath the brunette heard a faint ring of laughter and swung around teeth bared menacingly and stopped dead. There stood one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen or she would have been had half of her face not been disfigured by a hollow mask. She clapped mockingly tossing long strands of hair over her shoulder._

_"You fight well Shinigami..."_

_Her voice was a hiss on the breeze, poisoning Shunsui's ears as she sauntered toward fangs bared in a cruel smile._

_"It is a pity you now have to die."_

_She moved like lightening claw like hands attempting to rend Kyōraku's flesh from bone and the brunette struggled to dodge, the air around him thick and heavy, almost suffocating. He grasped the twin hilts of his Zanpakutō tightly looking for an opening but even as he found them he couldn't move his sluggish body fast enough to capitalize._

_Just what was going on?_

_Was this part of Katen Kyōkotsu's game?_

_As he asked the question Shunsui could feel the sword spirits confusion and knew that this was not of her doing. But if not Katen Kyōkotsu, what exactly was affecting them? What had enough power to disrupt his Bankai? _

_The loathsome female cackled and once again jumped forward claws outstretched and glinting in the pale light. The brunette willed his body to move, to dodge the attack but it steadfastly remained still. Stormy eyes went wide as the slender hand punched its way through his chest, just missing his heart and grazing his lungs. He screamed as he felt the muscle rip and his ribs shatter as the vile being twisted the hand deeper and moved closer, mouth hovering over his ear as she used her free hand to inflict yet more damage._

_"You think to highly of yourself **Captain**, you think that because we are hollows we cannot overcome your Bankai... You are wrong. With enough information anyone can be at your mercy... I hope you will learn that lesson before you die Shunsui Kyōraku."_

_Shunsui, brain on overload from the pain just growled like an animal, survival instinct kicking in as he roughly cobbled together a plan. A plan that he may have considered suicidal in a normal frame of mind but desperate times called for desperate measures and he **had **to reach the exit. Summoning any strength he could he pushed into the Vasto Lorde, sweeping her legs sending them both sprawling to the floor. Around them the floor began to glow as seals that looked suspiciously like fuses began to unfurl heading toward the central point located just beneath them both. The Vasto Lorde screeched like a banshee and writhed beneath the brunette in an attempt to throw the man off but Shunsui remained firmly in place, his body a dead weight that the woman just could not shift._

_"Get off me you crazy bastard! You'll kill us both!"_

_A grim, bloodied smile worked its way across the brunette's lips._

_"And that is where you overestimate yourself hollow... That because I am Shinigami I wouldn't sacrifice myself to be rid of the likes of you."_

_A scream of pure fury was the only reply he got as the world was engulfed in dark light and Shunsui's world faded to black._

_When he awoke the first thing to hit Kyōraku's awareness was pain, sheer unrelenting pain. After a few moments two thousand years of training kicked in and his mind pushed the sensation to the side and started to focus. _

_The second thing to brush across his awareness was that he was free of Akuma no torikkurūmu, the regular colored landscape and distinct lack of stairs attesting to that. He shifted slightly and attempted to move but failed miserably, he was utterly drained of anything resembling energy and his battered body was quickly giving up the fight._

_It was as he flopped helplessly backwards he noticed the third thing._

_He was not alone._

_The charcoaled form of the female Vasto Lorde lay smoldering next to him, flesh still smoking from the fiery explosion. He pulled a face at the putrid smell of charred meat invading his senses and attempted to roll away, groaning softly at the exertion._

_"Hydra do you re..d me..."_

_The disembodied voice was faint and crackly._

_"Hydra re...rt status on target e...ght."_

_Shunsui turned back over, just where was that voice coming from? There was another bout of static and through his rapidly muddying thoughts the brunette realized that it was coming from close by._

_"Hy...a respond."_

_Using all the strength he could muster the Shinigami crawled toward the source of the noise, bloodied hands clawing through the dirt toward the corpse beside him. Shaking fingers grasped at the broken and burned remains of the Vasto Lorde's mask, watching as it disintegrated into ash leaving a small transceiver in his hands._

_"This is a mes…ge from leader twelve to all pri…ry forces. Our objective has been comp..ted. Targets one and eight have been eliminated. All Men..s are to ret...n to base for proc..sing and await orders from cen...l. Repeat all Menos are to return to base for processing and await orders from central."_

_Grey eyes widened as he stared down at the tiny device in his hand. There was no way that the hollows had this kind of technology at their disposal, this was Shinigami made. Suddenly the words of the Vasto Lorde came back to his mind._

"_**With enough information anyone can be at your mercy..."**_

_They had been betrayed._

_By one their own._

_The thought stung deeper than the brunette cared to admit and suddenly all the emotions he had been trying to hold back burst forth, expressed in a loud keening scream that echoed across the heavens. Filled with a new lease of energy the brunette hauled himself to his feet, the blade of Katen Kyōkotsu digging into the ground to support the stumbling man. With a flourish he pulled off the remnants of his pink kimono and carefully set it on the ground beside him, then he pulled of the bloodied haori eyes narrowed in disdain. He was tired of all this, tired of fighting, all he and Juu had wanted was to have the Seireitei live in peace but now that dream was dust. He held the tattered piece of cloth out at arm's length and tossed it into the air turning his back as it fluttered down to the earth._

_It was obvious now that this had been a targeted attack, they whoever they were, had been aiming for him and Ukitake. That last transmission and the enemy's rather exceptional knowledge of their skills attested to that fact. They wanted him dead so let them believe that he was dead, he no longer had the will to deal with any of their games. He had lost far too much and gained too little. Picking up his kimono he draped it across his shoulders and walked off into the night not looking back for a second._

* * *

Tōshirō sat numb with shock as he listened to the older man's story his heart heavy and his mind reeling. Beside him Kyōraku's face was a mask of sorrow, long repressed emotions honing the usually jovial features into despair.

"Are you telling me that someone from within the Seireitei was responsible for that night…"

Shunsui nodded not trusting his voice, it had been difficult reliving that night but the story needed to be told to someone who would actually understand. He had kept this to himself for two hundred years, two hundred years of regret wearing on his soul had taken its toll. But now for the first time in what seemed like an eternity it felt like that burden had been lifted and his heart felt lighter. The brunette was aware that it was a very selfish thing that he had done but he didn't want Jūshirō's death to be in vain, now maybe after waiting for so long they could finally obtain the peace and justice they had desired.

"How, how is that even possible?"

The white haired Captain was still reeling from the revelations, he knew he had every right to doubt the man's story but somewhere, deep inside of him he knew the words to be truth. Kyōraku had never once lied to him before this and the brunette had nothing to gain by starting now. He had never been a man interested in conflict, only in resolution by the most peaceful means necessary.

"I am not sure Shirō-chan but I swear to you that every word I have told you is truth… The Gotei, the Seireitei was betrayed by their own. To what means or ends I couldn't tell you for certain although I have always had my suspicions."

Turquoise eyes narrowed dangerously, after hearing all this he too had his suspicions but without any proof that was all they were, suspicions.

"You have given me a lot to consider Kyōraku."

"I know and I apologize, but you wanted to know why I left and that it was it."

There was a guilty look in grey eyes and Tōshirō shook his head trying to clear his cluttered thoughts. There was an uneasy silence between the two men, the weight of the past pressing down heavily on their minds. Hitsugaya did know one thing about this information; it would not go to waste, the traitor was still likely within Soul-Society and he was determined to ferret them out. His honor and pride demanded nothing less from him and he refused to let another incident like Aizen occur again, having barely survived that particular encounter.

It was at that moment Yuki decided to return hands clutched around a mug of sweet smelling liquid. She eyed the two men nervously, her body language still giving away her apparent distrust of Tōshirō. She walked over to Shunsui and handed the cup to him, the elder man accepting it without complaint. He eyed it disdainfully and took a quick sip, just about managing to spit it back out immediately.

"By the deities! What on earth is this?"

The white-haired woman smirked mischievously.

"Just something Ayame-baachan gave me to help with your chest. Now be a good little patient and drink up."

Kyōraku grumbled under his breath a dour look on his face but drank the foul liquid without complaint, much to Tōshirō's amusement. He found the whole scene rather homely and he was loathe to interrupt to it but he really had to be going. Silently he rose to his feet and made his way toward the door, only stopping when Kyōraku's still raspy voice called him back.

"Tōshirō!"

He turned on his heel, eyes meeting the other mans.

"Yes Kyōraku?"

"What will you do now?"

Turquoise eyes narrowed as he contemplated his answer before turning back around and stating.

"My duty to the people of Seireitei."

Hitsugaya missed the smile that cracked across Shunsui's features as he walked out the door and back into the night.

~End Chapter Three~

*_ Akuma no torikkurūmu_ – Demon's trick room

A/N: *Screams in fury* This chapter caused me such a headache if only for one freaking reason, it starts with a 'Ban' and ends with a 'Kai'. It took me _forever_ to try and come up with an idea for Shun's Bankai and I mean forever. Then would you believe playing 'Pokemon' of all things would give me the idea for it. *Facepalms*

Anywho sorry for lateness… (I know, I fail) But thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed/fav'd/alerted so far. It really means A LOT. *Glomps*

Feedback is always appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5: Immediate Plan Of Action

A/N: Um... Ta-dah? Sorry this has taken so long I sorta lost my muse for a bit with it and it only just decided to resurface. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed/fav'd/followed this. You guys are all awesome!

These Old Souls.

Chapter Four: Immediate Plan Of Action

Tōshirō began the log slow trek down the woodland path and back toward the lodging house, mind still reeling from the revelations that had just been unveiled to him. He made it just out of sight of the small cottage before his knees buckled beneath him from the shock and he slumped to the floor, arms bracing the bulk of his body weight. His chest was heaving and the Shinigami fought to control the air that was passing between his lips in short strained gasps and it made his head spin in an unpleasant manner.

It was too much.

It was all _too much._

It had been enough of a shock to his system to find to find the previous captain of the eighth division to be alive, although admittedly not entirely well. But to then discover that they had all been betrayed once again by someone within the Seireitei, by someone they had trusted, had pushed him over the edge. Because the Hitsugaya was under no delusions he knew Kyōraku had been telling him the truth, knew it in the depths of his soul.

Tōshirō had held himself together in the older man's presence, the small part of him that was happy to see the infuriating brunette refusing to let him look weak. But now that he had escaped his throat burned with bile and he could feel tears of frustration and uselessness prick the corner of his eyes.

Why did it always have to be like this?

Why couldn't people just be content with what they had and live with the best of intentions for all in their heart?

Why did there have to be all this greed and power lust, this wanton love of destruction, all this _hatred_?

Anger and despair mixed together in a volatile combination and the white-haired man punched the rough ground in an attempt to slake the rage that was roaring through him, lest he take it out on someone who wasn't deserving of it. Howling like a wild and wounded animal he furiously attacked the earth beneath him, gouging marks across the tender skin of his hands causing it to be stained red with blood.

In the back of his mind he could hear Hyōrinmaru offering words of comfort and condolence but he could feel the ice dragons own anger rippling beneath the carefully controlled voice. Staring down and his bloodied hands Tōshirō decided that he had had enough, enough of being downtrodden by nobles with more money and power than sense. Enough of bowing to orders that made his skin crawl due to a perverse and twisted sense of loyalty and certainly more than enough of being betrayed by those he was supposed to trust and defend.

It was time to take action.

Hitsugaya had already concluded, spurred on by Kyōraku's tale that he was going to get to the bottom of what happened the night the Menos had invaded Soul Society. He owed it to himself and to the people that had died that night to bring about justice and punish those who had been responsible for such a heinous act. He would have to tread carefully, the subject being a somewhat taboo topic but he wouldn't let that stop him, he would obtain justice.

But first things first.

Tōshirō was still technically on a mission and right now his subordinates came before any of his own personal whims and desires. He may not like the Gotei very much right now but he was still a captain and there were some responsibilities that he could not, _would not take lightly._

There was also the problem of Kyōraku; Tōshirō was still unsure what to do about the older man. It was quite obvious that he didn't want to be found and he had been living quite peacefully until his run in with the hollow but if they didn't do something soon about the poison running around his system it was going to be disastrous. The best case scenario was that he was going to die. The worst case scenario was that he would be exposed due to his dwindling reiatsu control and taken in by the Gotei, a completely unacceptable outcome for his cause and a one way ticket to the 'maggots nest' for the brunette.

The white-haired captain shuddered at the thought as powerful as Kyōraku was he wouldn't last long in that hell hole. _No one _lasted long in the maggots nest nowadays, it was Kurotsuchi's playground and Tōshirō dreaded to think what the crazed leader of the Gotei would do with someone like that in his grasp.

So many problems, so little time and not enough solutions.

Finally having regained control of his senses and emotions Hitsugaya stood, brushed the dusty remnant from his clothing and started down the path once more a plan of action starting to form in his mind. Although he was against the idea the white-haired man knew that he wouldn't be able to do this alone, but the number of people he could truly trust was small and it was dwindling ever smaller with each passing day. The Seireitei had eyes and ears everywhere and a lot of Shinigami, especially those who had graduated from the 'renovated' academy were not above selling out their fellow man if it meant getting a step ahead and it sickened Tōshirō to the core.

But he wasn't alone, not yet and he certainly wasn't going to give up without a fight.

And besides if he couldn't trust the people within the Seireitei there were still people on the outside whom he could trust and utilise.

Feeling somewhat reassured Tōshirō allowed himself to relax a little and enjoy the remainder of the walk, the peaceful serenity of the pre-dawn a welcome balm for his troubled soul. After a short while, just as the sun was beginning to peak over the horizon the old lodging house came into view. The whole area was bathed in the warm glow of the rising sun and it reminded Hitsugaya of many other mornings when he had been much, much younger, waking up to the smell of his grandmothers tea and a simplicity of life he couldn't imagine having now.

He approached the door silently, intent on not waking Ayame or the other lodger and crept inside with the grace of a cat. He was about to begin climbing the stairs to the upper level when a voice called out freezing him to the spot.

"I see ya' made it back in one piece Shirō-san."

Caught and a little embarrassed Tōshirō turned around trying not to look immensely guilty and flashed the old woman what he hoped was a winning grin.

"It appears I did."

Ayame had her arms crossed across her chest and was staring at the younger man as if she was trying to fathom out the mysteries of the universe, either that or bores holes into him with the sheer concentration of her gaze. After a few moments she seemed to be satisfied with whatever she had been looking for and returned his grin.

"I have ta' admit I thought Sui-san woulda roughed you up a bit more. He don't like people getting too close to Yuki."

This caused the white-haired man to smile slightly it was nice to know that some things never changed. Kyōraku's protective streak of the females in his life was well known among those who had known him, quite often much to said females chagrin.

"Well I must have impressed him then."

The old woman let out a snort of laughter and placed her hands on her hips, the very image of jolly old grandmother.

"Oh I'd say, he acts all nice at first then sucker punches ya' when yer least expectin' it. You musta really impressed him to come back so together most people at least come back a black eye and a sore arse where his boot went."

Tōshirō couldn't stop the small snigger at that particular mental image and soon the two of them were laughing like a pair of old fools. The hilarity was abruptly brought to a halt by the door swinging open again and Yuki walking in. She shot Tōshirō a frigid look and brushed past him into the kitchen without so much as a 'hello.' Ayame looked between the kitchen door and the younger man stood before her and raised an eyebrow. To his credit the white-haired man didn't flinch under the old woman's stare but he couldn't quite squash the uncomfortable feeling that she was looking right through him. He merely shrugged at Ayame and climbed the stairs to his room unwilling to pursue the subject any further.

Tōshirō shut the door quietly behind him and rested his head against the cool wood, it was still ridiculously early and he was well aware how much Ayasegawa enjoyed his beauty sleep. He was hoping to at least have some time to gather his thoughts before trying to explain the complete head-screw that had occurred hours before.

However as usual he wasn't that lucky.

Almost as soon as he shut the door Hitsugaya heard the other man shift in his bed and a voice called out.

"It's about time you got back Captain."

Tōshirō gave no reply but rolled his eyes and turned around running a hand through his hair, Yumichika stared for a moment eyes wide never having seen his captain look so ruffled.

"Captain? What happened? Did you find the source of the reiatsu surge?"

The white-haired man pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Ayasegawa that's enough! I've just walked through the door."

The third seat fell silent looking a little abashed.

"Er... Sorry sir. No offence but you look like crap."

Tōshirō gave a hollow laugh and collapsed on the bed, relishing the soft mattress beneath him with fervour.

"Sounds about how I feel, it's been an... Exhausting night."

"I take it you found out the source then?"

Hitsugaya muttered something unintelligible under his breath and buried his face in his pillow, the lack of sleep finally catching up with him. Yumichika sighed and shook his head resisting the urge to berate the younger man for exhausting himself to the point of collapsing... Again. He knew there was no real point though; it would just go in one ear and out of the other, the younger Shinigami generally doing as he pleased when it came to his well-being.

Yumichika unfolded his legs and stood up thinking that some breakfast was definitely in order. He stalked silently across the room not wanting to wake the slumbering man and slipped out the door letting it slide shut with a quiet click. His eyes swept along the empty corridor, ingrained instincts never easy to ignore and sensing that the area was safe he headed down the stairs toward the warm earthy smell cooking food. He reached the kitchen door and knocked softly waiting for an answer.

After a few minutes the door slid open and a stony faced Yuki stood in the doorway. Hazel eyes narrowed in something Yumichika couldn't quite discern but it was fairly obvious that she wasn't happy to see him.

"What do _you _want?"

Yup. Really not happy.

"Um... I was wondering if I could procure some breakfast for me and my friend?"

For brief moment Yumichika thought that the young woman was going to refuse but then it suddenly seemed as if she remembered _where _she was and _what _was expected of her causing Yuki to growl under her breath.

"I'll have some made and brought up immediately."

The violet coloured eyes went a little wide at the hostile tone and he nodded numbly, a quiet 'Thank you' crossing his lips as Yumichika fairly fled back to their shared room.

Damn that woman was scary when angry.

But it had him wondering just what his captain had done to enrage her so. Although thinking on he probably didn't, knowing the younger man like he did he had probably made an emotional faux pas or something and seriously offended her. Ayasegawa shook his head, why was he always having to deal with this kind of nonsense? He snuck back into the room as silently as he'd left and sat back on the bed lost in thought about what had just happened.

The knock at the door drew Yumichika from the meditative trance he'd slipped into, just how much time had passed? A brief glance at the clock told him that little over an hour had passed and he sighed. Deciding that it would be rude to keep whoever it was waiting the dark-haired Shinigami decided to first answer and then wake up Hitsugaya, who was still slumbering quite peacefully on the old rickety cot beside his own. He rose a little awkwardly as the blood began to rush back to his legs and ambled over to the door, wincing as the prickle of paraesthesia kicked in. Slowly he opened it and just about held back the groan when he saw it was the white-haired woman once again.

"I have your meals can you let me in."

He nodded and opened the door fully allowing Yuki access to the room. The woman didn't even acknowledge Yumichika as she strode in somehow managing to not spill anything on the tray and placed it on the small cabinet situated between the two beds, then without even breaking her stride she grabbed hold of the pitcher of water and poured it over the sleeping Tōshirō's head.

There was a brief moment where nothing happened and then Hitsugaya yelped and shot up eyes blazing murder and the water freezing around him. Turquoise eyes narrowed at Yuki and the white-haired woman smiled viciously.

"Rise and shine sunshine."

Yumichika just gaped in shock at the woman's audacity while the young captain swore bloody murder under his breath and it caused Yuki's smile to widen, almost splitting her face in two. Finally after managing to compose himself Tōshirō grimaced and brushed himself down.

"What do you want Yuki-san?"

His tone was cold, crisp even but the white-haired woman didn't even flinch, she didn't even look remotely sorry for soaking him and it angered him slightly.

"I want some answers Shinigami, I think I'm entitled ta' some. The man I know as my Da' has a whole history that he won't tell me about and I wanna' know."

Ayasegawa tried not to flinch as Yuki called them out but the woman's statement had left him curious and he stared intently at the other members of the room. Tōshirō caught his gaze and sighed deeply running a hand through his sopping hair, grumbling to himself.

"It's too early for this..."

Yumichika grimaced in confusion.

"What on earth is going on?"

Tōshirō took a moment to compose himself, trying to find the words to explain the complete mind screw he'd been subjected to late last night. He had contemplated not telling his third seat about what had transpired but Yuki had blown that idea out of the water with her untimely questions.

"Yuki's 'Da' is Kyōraku Shunsui..."

Violet eyes went wide.

"That's impossible; he died over two hundred years ago."

Hitsugaya shook his head and grabbed a nearby towel casually wiping himself down and trying to stall for time. Yuki however was on to him and none to subtly punched him in the shoulder, hazel eyes completely focused on her prize.

"That was apparently a fallacy, Kyōraku is very much alive and I met with him last night."

Tōshirō's voice was quiet, serious and it instantly grabbed Yumichika's full attention.

How was this even possible?

Disbelief wormed it's way through the dark-haired Shinigami's gut followed by a cool anger, which upon taking a good look at his captain's eyes he knew the white-haired man shared. But there was also a sadness behind the turquoise eyes that spoke of an understanding he had yet to be privy to and a deep grief he hoped he wasn't.

"I assume I'll be filled in later Captain?"

Hitsugaya nodded and turned his attention back to the meddlesome woman sat in front of him.

"What do you want to know Yuki-san? And make it quick, we have things to be doing."

Yuki narrowed her eyes but kept the retort on her tongue firmly to herself.

"Who is my Da? Why do all of you Shinigami seem ta' know who he is?"

Tōshirō contemplated his answer and took a deep breath.

"Your 'Da' is Kyōraku Shunsui one of the oldest Shinigami captain's in the Seireitei, one of only a handful of people to wield dual Zanpaktou's along with the former Captain-Commander Ukitake Jūshirō, who was also one of his closest friends and confidant."

Yuki's eyes went wide at the mention of Ukitake and then narrowed slightly as her lips curled into a snarl.

"I'm going to kill him! Is there anything else he hasn't told me about?! His past, Uncle Jūshirō, was there anything that wasn't a lie or half truth!"

The white-haired woman continued to rave as both Shinigami froze.

"Wait a second... Did you just say _Uncle _Jūshirō?" Yumichika asked tentatively.

Yuki stopped ranting and gave both of the men a look that screamed 'what did I just say' and folded her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, he was my real Ma's brother but he died before I was born and Da'... Shunsui, not my real Da, never talked about him other than ta say he knew him."

There was a bitterness in her tone that made Tōshirō's stomach twist, he hadn't wanted to cause a rift between Yuki and her adoptive father but she deserved the truth. However the revelation that Yuki was related to Captain Ukitake was a worrying one and he understood why Kyōraku had kept that particular piece of information to himself. After that horrible night two hundred years ago there had been a lot of unrest and the Central 46 had done everything in their power to blacken Ukitake's name in the eyes of the public. This had in turn lead to bloodshed with the deceased man's family at the centre of the storm and most of the Ukitake family had been killed in the political backlash.

It had been a very dark few years in the Seireitei's history.

The conversation died down and the three of them just looked at one another awkwardly. Ayasegawa cleared his throat rather conspicuously shattering the tentative silence and startling the white-haired woman out of her daze just as Ayame baa-chan screeched up the stairs in search of her assistant. Yuki jumped from her position on the bed and practically ran out the room a look of panic on her face.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and flopped back on the damp pillow covering his eyes with his hand, thankful the encounter was over. Beside him he heard Yumichika rather obviously cluttering with the breakfast dishes and groaned, just about resisting the urge to throw the pillow at his third seat. He should have known that Yumichika wouldn't drop his omission about Kyōraku.

"Are you quite finished?"

An eyebrow rose and the dark-haired man sipped the tea he had just made.

"Oh yes... So when were you going to tell me about all this?"

Tōshirō turned his head and gave a sigh, making a grab for whatever breakfast confectionery Yuki had left behind. Yumichika just sat in silence sipping his tea, he knew the younger man would talk now that he'd been caught out it was just a case of being patient.

"I was going to... Eventually."

There was a clack as the cup was placed on the top.

"You do realise that your little discovery is going to have serious repercussions Captain."

The white-haired man chewed on a sweet roll.

"Captain are you listening to me?"

"Yes I am Ayasegawa and I was hoping to keep this between us, there is no need to drag the rest of the Gotei into this I fear it would be... Messy."

There was a snort of derisive laughter and Yumichika folded his arms across his chest.

"Well that is an understatement. He'd be tried for desertion at the very least, treason if Central is feeling particularly vindictive... Which is likely and then our _esteemed _Captain-Commander will have free reign over what his fate will be."

Tōshirō nodded as his own fears spilled from Ayasegawa's mouth.

"He had his reasons for leaving, reasons I can't go into with you until I get more proof and besides, no one deserves what Kurotsuchi would put him through."

The silence hung between the two Shinigami as they tried not to imagine what the crazed scientist would do to Kyōraku if he got his pasty hands on the other man. Hastily changing the subject Yumichika moved onto his next point of enquiry.

"So... Do you have a plan to keep this under wraps Captain or are you just going to wing it?"

"I have a few ideas but I'm going to need your help, I need you to run information control back in the Seireitei until I can sort out a few things."

A dark brow rose in question once again.

"And these things are?"

"A discreet and reliable healer for one Kyōraku has been poisoned with a particularly nasty, slow acting serum that has been playing havoc with his reiatsu control."

Ayasegawa nodded and unfolded his arms, violet eyes taking on a thoughtful sheen.

"Well that explains a lot... but outside of the Seireitei what healers are there?..." Yumichika's face took on a horrified look as he came to a sudden realisation "... You're not going to _them _are you?"

Tōshirō's own turquoise eyes flashed with annoyance.

"And who else would you suggest because if you can think of someone equally skilled and discreet then go ahead." There was an awkward silence " Thought not... _They're _the only one I'd trust with this matter, _they _have a vested interest in this matter."

Yumichika tried not to look too uncomfortable with his Captain's plan but he rather unfortunately had to agree with his points. _They _would have an interest in this, a large one at that but at what price would this _interest _come?

"Fine... I'll run information control, I just hope you know what you're doing Captain."

Tōshirō wouldn't admit but the same thought had crossed his own mind but the potential gain outweighed any reservations he had. Finishing off the last morsels of breakfast he quickly changed into a fresh set of clothing and gathered together his belongings before heading down the stairs to check out. Ayasegawa followed him down and bid a brief goodbye to Ayame baa-chan before heading out the door, leaving the white-haired man with the old woman.

"Take care of yerself Shirō-san, I hope ta' see you again soon."

She held out a gnarled hand which Toshiro grasped and shook warmly.

"I will do Ayame baa-chan and take care of yourself and Yuki."

There was a moment where the old woman's grip tightened before she reluctantly withdrew her hand. She looked at the young man before her with a look suggesting that she wanted to something but was almost too afraid to hope for a positive answer.

"Is everything alright Ayame baa-chan?"

The old woman flashed a crooked but guilty smile.

"It's about Sui-san... I'm sure ya' noticed he weren't doing too good... I was wondering if yer knew anyone..."

Hitsugaya gave a brief smile.

"I might know someone, I was planning on visiting them anyway and I'll be sure to send them your way."

The smile that cracked Ayame's face made her look ten years younger.

"Thank ya Shirō-san, yer a good kid with a good heart."

He smiled more openly and said his goodbyes before walking out of the lodging house and into the hot morning sun. He noticed that Ayasegawa had already started on his long trek back to the Seireitei and he was glad for the man's absence, it led to less awkward silences. Taking a deep breath he started in the opposite direction, deeper into the wilds of Rukongai.

He had an old friend to see.

~End Chapter Four~

A/N: Okay admittedly slightly fillerish but at least it moved the plot along. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
